


Two Proposals

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Andrea has a decision to make but it is quite an easy one.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217





	Two Proposals

Andrea scrunched her forehead up in utter confusion as she sat in the backseat of the town car, "What... what is this?" she asked Miranda softly.

The white-haired Editor-in-Chief, and more recently her closest friend, sighed heavily before speaking, "Don't marry him, Andrea," she urged the other woman, "Marry me." Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with love and adoration but also with a hint of fear within the depths of them. She was afraid that the beautiful brunette woman beside her would so no, scared that she would lose her best friend, and worried that she would lose the woman she had fallen in love with to that idiotic chef that had returned to her life recently and proposed.

Andrea Sachs looked down at the black velvet box that was still in Miranda's hands with the lid open. Inside the box was a white gold ring adorned with a central diamond and a sapphire either side of the diamond. Andrea already knew that the sapphire was the birth stone of Miranda's daughters. The symbol of it all made her smile.

Miranda felt anxious when Andrea failed to reply, she turned her head slightly to look out of the window into the Manhattan traffic for a moment as she started to panic a little internally. Andrea, on the other hand, appeared to be doing an impression of a fish as she stared at the shining ring in front of her. If Miranda wasn't so nervous then she would have probably found the woman's expression highly amusing.

Nate's ring wasn't on her ring finger despite having announced the engagement earlier that day in the office and, truth be told, the engagement ring had not spent long on her finger after it had been given to her either.

Miranda glanced up at the roof of the car before she glanced over at the sight of Central Park as Roy drove around Manhattan at Miranda's request. They had just been to lunch at a local Italian restaurant that they had both enjoyed previously and Miranda had taken the afternoon off to deal with a 'personal issue'. "Please say something," she pleaded in a soft whisper, "Please." She pinched her noise briefly before continuing, "I would understand if... if you don't want to," she added softly, _Why would anyone?_ She thought to herself. "But I love you, Andrea."

Her confession made Andrea look up at her straight away and it was then that she noticed the tears in the woman's eyes, it was rather uncharacteristic of Miranda.

"I promise you that I will support whatever decision you make and that if you don't want to marry me then I will get Roy to take you back to Runway and you can pretend that this... this never happened."

"What if I don't want to pretend this never happened, Miranda?" Andrea asked gently as she reached out her right hand to cup the other woman's cheek softly, "What if I love you too and..." She paused for a moment, watching the woman's facial expressions for a bit and rather than finishing hers sentence, she extracted her hand, pulling it back from Miranda's face to slip the ring on her engagement ring finger, "What if this is my answer?" She asked as she held up her left hand so that Miranda had a clearer view of it.

The biggest smile that Andrea had ever witnessed burst out on to the Editor-in-Chief's face and the white-haired woman almost launched herself towards the assistant as she embraced her tightly.

Andrea held her close to her with her arms tightly around her and one hand bravely in the other woman's white hair, "I love you Miranda."

"I love you too, Andrea," she replied, leaning back slightly so that she could look into the face of the woman that she was rather looking forward to marrying, "what happens now, Andrea?"

"I'm going to take my beautiful fiance out on a date because apparently we do it all backwards and get engaged before we go on a single date," Andrea replied with a soft chuckle.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "I was talking about the cook boy, what are you going to do?" She asked her before hghlighting, "We have been on many dates, Andrea, we just didn't realise it at the time which means we've been dating since Paris." They had been to many lunches, dinners, sleepovers, cinema nights, day trips, and events over the time.

"As for Nate, I sent his ring back to him this morning when I was in the office," Andrea said softly, "I just couldn't do it when it was obvious that you didn't approve."

"How about we go on a date tonight? We could go to that Italian restaurant that you like so much," Miranda suggested with a smile before kissing the other woman softly.

"Our first official date," Andrea said with a grin on her face, "I can't wait."

Miranda wrapped her arms around the other woman and tugged her closer, "Nor can I."

"Do the girls know?" Andrea asked.

"Know what?" Miranda replied, still leaning into her quite comfortably.

"That you were going to propose?" Andrea questioned.

Miranda nodded her head gently, "Yes, they have been telling me for a while that I should do it and they called me earlier when they heard that you had gotten engaged," she explained, "They were very insistent that I hurry up."

Andrea chuckled softly at that, "It sounds like they approve then."

"Oh, most definitely," Miranda replied before revealing, "The first time they told me that i should marry you was before Paris, in actual fact, it wasn't that long after the Harry Potter miracle."


End file.
